El cumpleaños
by Darzi The Hedgehog
Summary: Vista previa: -Siempre nos a hecho una fiesta... Es hora de que le devolvamos el favor- Si pero por donde empezamos?- Que? Por que yo?- Donde esta el pastel?- Tenemos que rescatarlos- El mejor cumple de la vida- Feliz cumpleaños!- Esto y mucho mas proximamente
1. Cap 1 El dia

**Bueno, no sé porque se me ocurrió de golpe esto, pero ya me entenderán, la loca imaginación que tengo XD**

**Espero les agrade.**

**Disclaimer: Club Penguin no me pertenece**

Un dia normal y tranquilo en club penguin

-Sí, si ya desperté-

Nuestra historia comienza en el iglú de nuestro amiguito Rookie quien era despertado por su puffle naranja

-Ya, ya desperté- en eso Rookie se bañó y se puso sus lentes de sol, su gorra de hélice y su camisa hawaiana, en ese momento sus puffle le traían el calendario

-Wow, no puedo creer que llegara rápido- dijo Rookie mientras desayunaba y veía el calendario

En eso ve la hora y se da cuenta de algo

-Voy a llegar tarde!- fue lo que dijo para luego terminar de desayunar, agarrar su teléfono espía y despedirse de sus puffles para luego irse

Mientras andaba por la ciudad todo pingüino que se le cruzaba lo saludaban con una que otra frase la cual era especial para él ya que era un día especial

Al llegar a la EPF vio a dos de sus amigos y compañeros

-Hola Jet, hola Gary- saludo Rookie con una sonrisa

-Hola Rookie- dijeron los dos pingüinos

-Saben que día es hoy?-

-Mmm… Jueves?- dijo Gary tratando de adivinar

-No… Bueno, sí, pero aparte- dijo Rookie

-No… no se…- dijo Jet mientras trataba de recordar

-Oh bueno, a ver si se acuerdan, hasta al rato- dijo el pingüino verde mientras salía de la sala

En eso llega Dot toda alegre y con un regalo en las aletas

-Hola-

-Hola Dot- dijo Gary mientras veía la caja- Y eso?-

-Nada, un regalo para Rookie- en eso Gary y Jet se quedaron de piedra al oír eso

-Espera hoy es…- dijo Jet todo petrificado

-No me digan que lo olvidaron- dijo Dot mientras hacia una facepalm

-Es que estábamos muy ocupados- explico Gary

-Tan ocupados para olvidarlo?- decía Dot con cara de "Enserio?"

-Es que hoy fue una semana agitada- dijo Jet

-Pingüino, eres capaz de memorizar un manual completo de la APS pero no recordar lo de hoy?-

-Perdón- dijo el pingüino jet pack con un tono incomodo, en especial por la pronunciación de su nombre

-Por favor, ya dejen de discutir- decía Gary tratando de calmarlos, pero fue en vano, en eso se formó una gran discusión

En eso habían entrado dos pingüinas que veían la discusión que se formaba en la habitación

-Por favor ya paren- dijo EP mientras trataba de separar a la chica del disfraz y al ojo en el cielo

-Wow, pero que paso aquí?- dijo Darzi (Darzi49) mientras veía todo el show

-Cómo pudiste olvidarlo?- pregunto Dot

-Ya te lo dije últimamente he estado ocupado- respondió Jet

-Pero que olvidaron?!- dijo Darzi sin entender

-Pues olvidamos…-

En eso se formó un silencio incomodo

-El cumpleaños de Rookie-

**TAN TAN TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN, ok no XD. Aquí un nuevo fic de Club Penguin solo que este no tendrá tantos capítulos, y por el otro fic, ya estoy haciendo el siguiente capítulo. Aquí unas explicaciones**

**El nombre de Jet.- En la operación apagón, en el periódico había una parte que tenía los datos del pingüino jet pack y ahí su verdadero nombre**

**Darzi49.- Ella es mi penguin, si tratan de encontrarme seria a la suerte porque casi no me conecto y no estoy en un servidor fijo**

**Espero les guste ^^**

**Bueno, hay nos leemos**


	2. Cap 2 El plan

Cap.2

El plan

Después de que Gary dijera que es el cumpleaños de Rookie se formó otro silencio hasta que…

-Enserio? Olvidaron el cumpleaños de Rookie?- dijo Darzi con un tono regañón- Eso lo esperaba de Gary-

-Hey!-

-Pero no de Jet, que paso?!-

-Estuve ocupado- dijo el pingüino jet pack

-Más bien…- comenzó a hablar EP- nadie, ni siquiera Herbert, creería esto-

-Bueno, si ya dejamos de hablar del incidente de Jet…- dijo Gary- Que hacemos para el cumpleaños de Rookie?

-Una fiesta?- sugirió Darzi

-No, encerio?- dijo Dot con un tono sarcástico

-Hey pégame- dijo Darzi con un tono de molestia

-Bueno, dejen de discutir- intervino EP- Y si esta vez tomamos precauciones?

-Porque lo dices?- dijo Darzi un poco confundida

-Pues… veras… el año pasado teníamos planeado una fiesta… pero entonces…-

**Un año atrás…**

Se veía a Rookie caminar por todo Club Penguin, estaba silbando totalmente emocionado por su fiesta

-Bueno, solo unos metros más y ya llegue- dijo Rookie que no paraba de caminar hasta que…

-Oí que alguien cumple años- se oyó una voz detrás de Rookie, en eso hecho un vistazo detrás de él y lo que vio lo dejó paralizado

-Feliz cumpleaños!- era un payaso, con un montón de globos y una gran sonrisa. El payaso le dio un globo a Rookie pero él estaba paralizado hasta que habló…

-P-p-pa-pa-pa…- Rookie tartamudeaba y a la vez no dejaba de temblar

-Hey, estas bien amiguito?- pregunto el payaso algo preocupado. Hasta que Rookie pudo reaccionar

-P-PAYASOOOOOOOO!- dijo Rookie como si viera una película de terror, para luego salir corriendo

-Espera olvidaste tu globo-

**Volviendo al tiempo de ahora…**

-Y Rookie no pudo salir de su iglú durante 1 semana, en total, cancelamos la fiesta, para poder sacarlo de ahí- finalizo EP

-Oh, ya entendí- dijo Darzi

-Bueno, hay que organizarnos- dijo Gary sacando una lista de dios quien sabe donde

-Y que hay que hacer?- pregunto Jet atento

-Pues… no hay tantas cosas por hacer, necesitamos quien entregue las invitaciones, quien se encargue del pastel, el entretenimiento, la decoración y quien distraiga a Rookie para que no sospeche y para que no vuelva a pasar eso- decía Gary mientras leía la lista

-Ok, por donde empezamos- dijo EP

-Bueno, podrías encargarte del entretenimiento EP- dijo Gary

-Ok, de todos modos estoy practicando unas cosas con los puffles de la elite- dijo EP que se dirigía a la sala de entrenamiento

-Bien, Dot, te encargarías de la decoración? Tu habilidad con el disfraz sería útil-

-No te preocupes G, ire a la tienda de regalos para algo de decoración- dijo Dot mientras se teletransportaba (En este fic también es para decorados)

-Bien, quien se encarga de las invitaciones?-

-Yo- dijo el pingüino jet pack- Tal vez pueda entregarlas a tiempo, a parte podría ser buen momento para probar la mejora de mi jet pack- dijo Jet mientras veía su jet pack

-Entonces… Quien se encarga de Rookie y quien se encarga del pastel- dijo Gary muy dudoso

-No sé- dijo Darzi con un tono indeciso

Los dos se quedaron viendo por unos segundos. Ya no estaban EP, ni Dot, ni Jet que ya se había ido

-Piedra, papel, o tijeras?- dijo Darzi

-Bueno- dijo Gary mientras él y Darzi hacían puño

-Piedra-

-Papel-

-Tijeras!- dijeron ambos para luego extender las aletas. Darzi hizo piedra mientras que Gary tenía papel

-Me toca el pastel- dijo Gary con tono triunfante

-Ok, entonces me toca cuidar a Rookie- dijo Darzi un poco nerviosa

-Qué pasa?- pregunto Gary preocupado

-Nada…- dijo Darzi conservando los nervios- Es que es la primera vez que voy a estar con Rookie-

-No te preocupes- dijo Gary- Pasa con todos, no eres la única-

-Gracias G- dijo Darzi un poco más calmada- Bueno, es hora de que vaya a distraerlo-

-Ok, yo me encargo del pastel- en eso los dos habían salido y cada quien tomo su rumbo para preparar el cumpleaños de su amigo


	3. Cap 3 Un Encuentro inesperado

**Hola, aquí les traigo el capítulo 3 de esta rara (Y posible loca XD) historia.**

**Los personajes a excepción con el mío no me pertenecen**

Cap.3

Un encuentro inesperado (Pingüino Jet Pack)

Se veía a Jet volando por los iglús buscando uno en especial hasta que finalmente lo encontró

-Al fin- se limitó a decir el Pingüino Jet Pack mientras bajaba hacia un iglú

En eso Jet abre la puerta y sale un pingüino con una gran sonrisa

-Hola Jet- dijo el pingüino

-Hola Tarzano- respondió Jet

-Vienes por las invitaciones?- dijo Tarzano (Tarzano10) mientras entraba a su iglú

-Pues sí, ya las terminaste?-

-Sí, no fue tan complicado- dijo Tarzano mientras sacaba una bolsa llena de invitaciones

-Wow, todo eso en tan poco tiempo?- pregunto Jet mientras recibía el saco con las invitaciones

-Lado bueno solo son 2 eventos esta vez- dijo Tarzano muy agotado

-Tarzano, ya terminaste mis invitaciones?- dijo un pingüino desesperado tras ellos

-Si Supersonic, aquí están- dijo el Tarzano con otro saco en la aleta

-Que bien, porque este video necesitara a todo pingüino disponible- dijo Supersonic (Supersonicr3) mientras agarraba aquel saco

-Y qué tipo de video va a ser?- pregunto Jet algo curioso

-Un Harlem Shake- dijo Supersonic muy emocionado- Quieres ir?

-Lo siento, pero estaré en el cumple de un amigo- dijo Jet mientras veía al pingüino con pena

-De quién?- dijo Supersonic bastante curioso

-De Rookie- y solo le basto a Jet decir eso, para que empezara la locura

-DE ROOKIE?! ME LO HUBIESES DICHO ANTES!- dijo Supersonic muy emocionado- Entonces tú debes ser el Pingüino Jet Pack, no?-

-Que el jet pack no te dice nada?- dijeron Jet y Tarzano con una gota estilo anime en la cabeza

-Lo siento, es que te he visto en la sala de comando muchas veces pero siempre me daba pena acercarme a saludar y otras veces cuando pensé que eras tú, solo eran pingüinos disfrazados para una fiesta o algo así- dijo Supersonic algo apenado y emocionado a la vez

-Ok, ok- dijo Jet algo asustado por el repentino cambio de humor del pingüino

-Perdón, es que siempre quise ver a uno de mis agentes favoritos-

-Gracias… Es… Un gusto…- decía Jet algo nervioso

-Bueno, será mejor que reparta esto, pero también diré que el evento se pospone para mañana, es que quiero asistir a la fiesta. Claro… Si quieren- dijo el pingüino amarillo mientras agarraba su saco

En eso Jet le da una invitación haciendo que Supersonic quede totalmente sorprendido

-Toma- dijo Jet mientras veía al pingüino totalmente sorprendido- Toma, estas invitado, si quieres venir claro-

Supersonic agarro la invitación y salio corriendo pero paro un momento y volteo para ver a Jet y le dijo…

-Nos vemos en la fiesta!- dijo muy feliz el pingüino mientras Jet y Tarzano lo ven irse y a la vez con una pókerface

-Bueno, mejor reparto las invitaciones, hasta entonces Tarzano- dijo Jet mientras se iba, pero luego volteo y le tiro una invitación diciendo…

-Te veo en la fiesta!- después de eso, se quedó Tarzano viendo por un segundo y dijo…

-Nunca entenderé- en eso Tarzano se preparó para la fiesta y salió de su iglú pero en ese mismo instante oye dos gritos y uno de ellos le parecía familiar…

-Oh no…- dijo Tarzano que luego se fue corriendo a la estación pingüifónica

**Aquí ta el tercer capítulo (Ya sé que esta corto). Bueno, cada capítulo mostrará lo que hacen los personajes en sus respectivos puestos, después de esto seguirán los últimos capítulos y taran ya se acaba. Ahora las explicaciones:**

**Tarzano10.- Él es el penguin de un amigo que vive cerca de mi casa, si se lo encuentran tengan cuidado ya que se puede pasar de travieso**

**Supersonicr3.- Él es mi penguin alternativo**

**Bueno, espero les haya gustado, nos leemos luego ^^**


End file.
